Came Back For Me
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Challange 1 out of 15. TigerFire. He always just wanted to stay by his side, and for him to come back for him. Little did he know, that he would come back for him...and never leave his side...


A/n: Alright so this is a challenge that came up at lunch between me and my friends...I don't even know how this became a conversation frankly...but oh well. Anyways, this is a challenge for 15-one shots for certain pairings. My three pairings all involve Firestar, but they are all about different pairings. The three are:

TigerFire

OneFire

GrayFire

Anyways these three pairings will each get 5 oneshots for them as the challenge. These pairings were decided because well xD I was reading a Warrior book and my friend just started pointing to random names on a few pages. . . Soooo yeah xD. Also some of these will be Human!Warriors stories. I will tell you if they are. The three oneshots will all be apart of they're own story. So then, 15 stories for it ^^;. Also yes, Graystripe is in this time even though he is not 'supposed' to.

Warnings: If you have not read the second series, then this will have a mild spoiler alert for something that happens in the 6th book and beyond from there...well a certain fight anyways.

* * *

**Challenge 1-TigerFire**

**Came Back For Me. . .**

**Let Me Stay By Your Side. . .**

* * *

Brambleclaw didn't mean to, and I know he didn't. Yet, still...as I lay here with blood seeping from the wound that lay in my neck...I have to wonder about everything. Sandstorm and Graystripe come running for me, but they are not the ones that I wish to see. I do not know why now but my heart aches for some reason. It aches to see my rival...but also the one I have thrived to be next to for all my life. I do not know why...but it is there, and I wish it. They tell me Leafpool will be here soon, that she will save me, as Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw fight. Brambleclaw is sure to win...and I could not have a better deputy. Fighting for me. Fighting to save my life, but no. I didn't need him to do so. He could let this happen so I _finally _got to see the one I wanted to...after so long. After so many seasons...finally.

_Firestar...it's time to come...to leave the living. Come along now...Firestar._

"You...came...to...get...me..." Firestar rasped out as he saw the shadow of a cat that lived on in his deputy...that would now be the leader of his clan. The other cat nodded softly and he touched his muzzle to the leaders fur.

_Firestar...close your eyes...let me take your soul._

"Yes...of course..." The leader rasped and he saw Sandstorm's eyes widen in horror.

"No! Don't...don't leave me!" She cried and buried her muzzle in his fur, tears glistening in her eyes.

"! Firestar! No don't...don't...go like Silverstream!" He cried, and he closed his eyes. "Please don't...you're my best friend! You can't leave me..! Leave the clan...!"

"...Good...bye...my...friend...my...love..." Firestar rasped as he felt a strong jaw touch his neck.

_Relax. It will all be over soon. Let me...end your pain._

Those words soothed the leader and his eyes closed as he felt the jaws finish the job that had been started...the leader didn't feel pain though as his last life ended. He felt something around him...a voice but...he knew it was not his place. As his soul lifted he saw two shapes...now he was left to choose. He looked at Spottedleaf...then at the other shape. He closed his eyes, and then padded forward, not watching the eyes of the Starclan cat as he padded to the other shadow. He felt a muzzle nuzzle his and he smiled weakly.

_Now...we go for Hawkfrost...then we shall go to where we belong._

**_Firestar! You cannot be serious! He is dangerous! You belong in Starclan!_**

_Be silent! He is coming with me not with you! He is mine Spottedleaf!_

Firestar stayed silent, but he closed his eyes and leaned on the shadow next to him as the soul as Hawkfrost walked up, staying silent. However he hissed at Spottedleaf and then at Firestar which was stopped as the shadow flicked his tail to make him be silent. The shadow glanced at the Starclan cat for one moment before he nuzzled Firestar's cheek and then started walking. Hawkfrost frowned somewhat and then padded after the shadow and Firestar, who stood by the shadows side. He didn't like it, but he would not speak out against this.

**_Firestar! What are you doing!_**

"Choosing my fate." The leader replied softly. "And I have chosen this path Spottedleaf. I have chosen the path to darkness...of my own accord..."

_**Why?...you were the leader that saved so many...why are you choosing the path of darkness now?**_

"I get to be with the one I want to be..." Firestar whispered and looked at the shadow, nuzzling his cheek as the shadow around the other thinned and that one growled, showing possessiveness.

_He's all mine. Leave us be, or shall I destroy you! _The cat hissed before nudging Firestar into the darkness that lay before them and padded after him, making sure Spottedleaf could not get to the leader. Hawkfrost padded after them into the waiting darkness.

* * *

"The war shall start soon!" Tigerstar's howl broke the chattering among the cats gathered below. A growl rumbled in Firestar's throat as they began to talk a bit as in saying they were glad. His growl made them go silent and he laid his head back down on his paws as he laid next to the sitting Tigerstar. The other nodded at him and Firestar smiled somewhat and listened as the _leader_ of the dark forest told them what they were planning on doing. Firestar himself would be staying by his loves side as the others fought. His tail swished at the thought of seeing his friends and _old mate_ once again. Tigerstar wouldn't kill them...just for him. But he couldn't say that they would die by someone else maybe...if it happened he would not be to thrilled but they would be fine in Starclan...he just would never see them. That was fine...he belonged here. "Firestar." The other purred as the other cats started leaving.

Firestar nuzzled the others cheek softly and blinked sleepily. "Yes Tigerstar?" He murmured softly and the other licked his cheek softly.

"Are you ready for the fight to end it all?" The other asked and Firestar nodded, sighing softly but he was still glad...glad to be here with the other and not with someone he didn't want to be by at all. The other laid down next to him, moving they're bodies close. Both closed they're eyes...falling asleep together.

* * *

"FIGHT!" Tigerstar roared as the cats ran from the Dark forest. Firestar sat obediently besides him. He was happy as he watched the fight get underway. His mate nuzzled his neck and closed his eyes softly. "We're all safe here...I love you so much...do not leave this spot even if I have to..." He murmured and Firestar nodded. Not to long after a growl came from the shadows and Tigerstar turned as a shape walked from the shadows. _Onestar!_

Firestar saw the pain flashing in Onestar's eyes. Firestar frowned somewhat before he ducked behind Tigerstar who growled at Onestar and stood in front of his mate. He glanced back at him before he paused and then licked Firestar's cheek before tackling Onestar. The two growled and wrestled...the two fought while Firestar watched worriedly. He didn't like Onestar and Tigerstar fighting. One was his mate, and the other was his best friend...he was so worried about him...both of them.

"That's enough." Firestar growled then after Onestar had lost one life. Tigerstar frowned but nodded. He padded to his mate and glanced back.

"Stay away from us if you know what is best." Tigerstar grumbled and then nuzzled the other softly, smiling lightly at the fact the other was still here. "Come on...I hate to say we lost...but we have...but I still have you...but...do you wish to still stay by my-"

"Let me stay by your side."

Firestar murmured and the other paused before nodding. He looked back as Onestar was getting another win but shook his head and nodded to the darkness ahead.

"Then, together, Fire and Tiger will live in the darkness...Together...'till when we fade away..."

"Yes..._forever."_


End file.
